


Lights On The Wall

by I_Wasnt_Listening



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Basically the softest Christmas fic I could manage, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Slow Burn, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these bitches gay! good for them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wasnt_Listening/pseuds/I_Wasnt_Listening
Summary: The Sides celebrate the Christmas season! Patton has so much planned for the family: Gingerbread house making, decorating the tree, Christmas karaoke, baking cookies, snowball fights, oh my!! Perhaps this year will be the year Virgil and Roman confess to each other? Or perhaps Patton will confess to Logan? There certainly is something in the air other than Christmas joy :)Slight TW for swearing
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, everyone. It's time for the Christmas festivities to begin!

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the house as Patton took the final batch out of the oven. As he sat the pan on the counter next to the previous batches, he smiled. It was finally Christmas season, his favorite time of the year. This was the second Christmas everyone would be celebrating together as a family, and Patton was determined to make this one as good, or even better, than the last.

The house was already decorated with a few strands of lights lining the walls, but Patton could tell Roman was not satisfied with this mediocre display. It was obvious that this house was seriously lacking in festivities, but Patton would fix that soon. Starting with breakfast.

Patton hung up his apron dawning the words “I'm kind of a big dill” next to a pickle with sunglasses on the peg attached to the wall. After double-checking that breakfast was properly prepared, he left the kitchen to wake the other sides up. As he turned the corner he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned to see…"Virgil?”

"Shit.”

Virgil was halfway through the archway, in a suspicious stance that suggested he was there for the gingerbread. Patton smiled but prepared his stern fatherly look.

"Virgil, what were you doing sneaking past me?” Virgil stood a little straighter and went through a series of uncomfortable and panicked expressions before answering.

"Um.”

"Are you here for the gingerbread?”

"...yes,” Virgil confessed. Patton smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Virge, but you can't have any right now. It's for the gingerbread houses we're making today! For now, you can wake up the others for me then we can eat breakfast.” Virgil shrugged and started to walk towards the other's rooms.

"Alright, I'll wake ‘em up. See ya in a bit, Padre.”

"Thanks, darlin’!” Virgil made a loud noise of frustration at the nickname but continued down the hall. Patton called after him again. “I love you, V!!” Virgil turned the corner and Patton was alone. He grinned with content. Today was going to be an amazing day.

Virgil knocked on Logan's door first, and it instantly swung open.

"Breakfast?” Logan asked rhetorically. He was fully dressed, with his hair combed back and his glasses gleaming. Anxiety admired him for his preparedness and attempted to show his appreciation via a pleasant expression.

"Yes, Patton is waiting. I think he made waffles.”

"Ah, ‘delicious’.” Despite eating Patton's cooking every day, Logan still did not quite grasp the concept of eating without a need for sustaining oneself. Crofters Jam seemed to be the only consumable that Logic would eat on his own whim. Nonetheless, Logan’s love for Pat prevailed, and he committed himself to meals and many snacks.

Virgil watched Logan pass with a confident stride towards the kitchen. Virgil waited in front of the closed door to gather himself for a minute, before taking a deep breath and directing himself to Roman's room.

On the way, Virgil took a quick stop to the bathroom mirror to make sure his hair was covering his face properly and to get rid of any flecks of mascara that escaped his eyelashes. He was about to leave, muttering something about how his eyeshadow looks like shit today before he remembered Patton's rule. Anxiety turned back to face himself as confidently as he could, took a deep breath, and smiled. “Your eyeshadow isn't the best today, but you know you can do better. And that subtle purple gradient is a nice touch!”

His confidence held up for a few seconds before he crumpled back into a slouch. This is so stupid, he thought. But necessary, he corrected. This was an exercise Patton had taught him, in hopes of boosting Virgil's self-confidence, self-image, and in turn, Thomas’. Virgil couldn't deny that he had improved some over the months, his comments getting more honest and positive as he went.

Virgil arrived at Roman's door. He hesitated before reaching for the doorknob and slowly turning it. "...Roman?” 

The lights were off, and the velvet red curtains were drawn. Roman was still sleeping, having somehow slept through his multiple alarms. Virgil sighed with frustration. He was going to have to wake Creativity up; a difficult task. Roman was always an extremely heavy sleeper, dreaming himself far away.

Virgil made his way to Roman's queen-sized bed where he was asleep in a hurricane of blankets and assorted pillows. It appeared as though Princey had gone through a raging battle with his comforter, throwing it to the foot of his bed. 

Virgil stepped over the vanquished comforter and closer to the dreaming prince who somehow seemed perfectly serene amidst the chaos. His hair was a bit messy, but it still held some of its perfect curves. His mouth was parted ever so slightly as he peacefully breathed in and out.

Virgil stared at him for a moment. He felt a strong urge to tap him on the face, maybe touch his cheek, or even slap him. Without thinking, Virgil reached to poke him but instead laid his hand against the beautiful prince's face. It was soft and perfect, an effect of his amazing moisturizer. His eyelashes were long, and his… Wait.

Virgil retracted his hand after the sudden awareness of what he was doing. He turned away from Roman and buried his face in his sleeves. Roman then mumbled in his sleep, making Anxiety jump with fear, landing him in the comforter. 

Virgil glared at the prince. How dare he sleep so peacefully? Virgil never gets that much sleep, even if he wants it. He's up till 5 every morning, whether he likes it or not.

"That's it.” Virgil decided. “I'm slapping him.” Virge pushed himself off the floor and stepped up next to Roman and slapped him across his perfect face. "Wake up!”

"Ow… What the heck, Pat!?” Roman awoke and scrunched up his face in confusion. His eyes stayed closed, grasping at the last bits of sleep left after a rude awakening.

"No, not Dad. It's Virgil. Wake up, it's time for breakfast.”

Roman groaned with frustration. “Virgil?? Ugh, five more minutes.” He grabbed his blankets and clumsily attempted to untangle himself and cover his face. 

"Roman, I will slap you again.” At the threat, Roman whined a tiny ‘nooooo’ before rolling all the way to the other side of his king-sized bed and out of Virgil's reach. 

"Roman… come on. Pat has a lot of stuff planned today and we can't do it without you.” Virgil bargained.

"You can't catch me…” Roman sleepily mumbled. How was Virgil supposed to deal with this? Roman was too far away to shake and no words would convince him to leave dreamland. Virgil sighed a very long sigh and climbed onto Roman's bed. It was surprisingly soft and springy, and Virgil wondered if beds were supposed to be this heavenly. Apparently, he had been missing out in comfort.

Virgil crawled over to Creativity and sat beside him on his knees. He gently poked Roman's face, pressing harder till Princey started yelling.

"Stooop! You fiend! I will stab you!” the valiant prince warned.

"With what?” Virgil asked. “Your katana is by the door.” There was a moment of realization for Roman before he muttered.

"...Curses.”

"Come on, Princey. I'm not leaving till you get up.”

"Well then,” Roman replied, “prepare yourself for several hours.” Prince grabbed a pillow and lazily tossed it in the general direction of Virgil, missing him completely. Nonetheless, Anxiety still dodged. 

"Hey! Come on, I am not dealing with this. This is your last chance before I start punching you.” Virgil was done with Princy's attitude, and he was willing to take the necessary procedures.

"Come on, a Prince needs his beauty sleep. And so does an emo guy like you.” Roman started reasoning. “If you sleep too we both won't get in trouble.”

"What kind of logic is that? The only one getting in trouble is you.”

"Well sorry, but logic isn't my department.” Roman sounded annoyed at this point. When would Virgil leave?

"I know you're not Logan but you-”

"Come here.” Roman rolled over and tugged at Vigil's jacket, toppling him over. 

"Ah! Rom-” whap. Virgil's face was pulled into a pillow. Roman watched as he laid there, unmoving.

This bed. It was… so soft! Vigil sighed and took in the feeling of comfort. A minute of silence passed. Roman propped himself up on his hand. He finally took the time to properly adjust himself to the waking world and took in what happened. Virgil was in his bed? Why…? Oh. That's right. He slapped me, that bastard! Roman glared at the dark figure for a moment before softening. He looked strangely at peace and calm, a strange state to see the embodiment of Anxiety in.

“...Virgil?” Roman called out. No reply. “Oh my goodness, you’re asleep! Who's the sleepyhead now, huh!?”

Roman smiled at his temporary roommate. He smelled gingerbread and knew today was the day Christmas festivities would begin. That's probably why Patton sent Virgil to wake me, he was probably busy getting ready. Speaking of which, he must be wondering where we are…

As if Roman's passing thoughts summoned him, Patton opened the door.

“Hey, kiddos… what's taking so- oh!” Patton stepped into the room and took in the chaos. Pillows and blankets were on the floor, Roman was tangled up in his sheets, and Virgil had collapsed on the bed, failing his mission.

“Morning, Pat!” Roman greeted. “It appears that Virgil gave in to the siren of sleep.” Patton grinned.

“Good! I'm glad he went to sleep. But we're going to have to wake him up, he can't miss the most important meal of the day!” Roman looked at Virgil with a small smile. He didn't want to shake him from his much-needed rest, but there was Christmas to start. Roman kept staring, hesitating to wake him up. But then Roman remembered. He required revenge.

Roman grabbed the biggest pillow in reach and slammed it down on Virgil.

“AH! WHAT THE FUCK!?” Virgil screamed.

“Language!” Patton warned. Virgil fumed.

“I was sleeping! Also Ro, how is your bed so amazing? I might have to steal it.”

“You can't steal my bed! And that pillow was payback for multiple cases of harassment!” Roman yelled. Logan rushed into the doorway next to Patton to see what was causing the alarm, only to display a face of annoyance.

“Oh,” Logan said. Patton lit up.

“Logan!”

“Morning, Patton, what's this commotion about?” Logan asked. Morality simply shrugged.

“Heck if I know. Regular crushes n' stuff I guess.”

“What?”

“What?”

Logan squinted at Morality for a moment before his epiphany.

“Oh! You mean… Wait! Roman and Virgil? Wh-” Patton shushed him and put his hand over Logan's mouth, to which Logan immediately ceased his speaking. Patton smiled hugely and bounced excitedly for a few seconds before leaning in and whispering.

“I ship it!” Logan removed Patton's hand.

“Well, obviously you-”

“Shush!” Patton grabbed at Logan's face again. Logic dodged and messily attempted to grab Pat.

“You shush!”

A loud thump and a yell interrupted their chaos. They turned to see Virgil on the floor and Roman standing on the bed triumphantly.

“As always, I prevail!” Roman announced with vigor. Virgil smirked and lunged for Roman's legs. “What are you- VIRGIL, NO!”

“VIRGIL, YES” Virgil screamed with a huge smile.

Roman screamed horribly as he ungracefully fell off the bed onto Virgil, who at this point was maniacally laughing. The two sides were tangled together, laughing and indulging in the euphoria of the moment.

Logan and Patton stood together, looking at the too ridiculous boys. Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder contentedly. 

“What a good morning.” Logan looked down to Patton and smiled. He took a moment to appreciate the day and his bubbly companion before replying softly.

“Yes. It is a good morning, isn’t it?” Patton took his eyes off the two sides to look up at Logan, sharing his smile. They stared at each other for moments, taking in the pleasure of the morning.

This, Patton thought, is going to be the best Christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoy it. I've been working on this fic for a few years now, I'm excited to share it! Please feel free to leave suggestions on what the sides should do. I've already got it all planned out but you may have something I haven't thought of yet


	2. A Sugary Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone awake, it's time to start on the gingerbread houses! The gingerbread is baked and the candy is set out, let's see what these four can make

After clearing the table of breakfast dishes, Roman set out the gingerbread materials with Patton and the festivities began. 

Everyone sat on a different side of the table, each with a board set in front of them. The gingerbread was cut into neat rectangles by Logan and set in the middle of the table next to a rainbow of different candies sorted into bowls. While setting up, Logan had observed a small decrease in candy every time Virgil passed the table. Strange.

“Alright, Lesbians,” Roman announced loudly, “Let's get this bread!” Patton clapped and cheered.

“But we do not identify as lesbians!” Logan started as he fumbled for his cards.

“Let's get this GINGERBREAD!” Patton interrupted. Logan flipped through his cards for the previously used saying and gasped.

“You can’t just change it!! Roman! Can he change it? Is that allowed?” Patton continued to giggle profusely as Logan attempted to decipher the madness. He looked to Virgil for help but only received a shrug. Virgil, at this point, didn't bother trying to understand.

“Okay, seriously guys. I want to start building.” Roman cut in.

“Alright, kiddo! We can start.” Patton replied.

The sides started placing their gingerbread on their boards, carefully balancing the foundations. Roman went immediately for height, trying to make a tower of some kind. Logan grimaced at the lack of calculation as he finally placed his own first wall down. Virgil set down one block after another, making a sort of stack. 

A few silent seconds passed before Patton broke it with a long “WOOOAH!” As his house came crashing down. Morality smiled and scratched his head. “Well, that didn't work out so well…”

Logic sighed and scooted his chair closer to Patton's side. “You're nearly helpless. May I offer my assistance?” Patton gave him a dreamy look.  
“Please.” Roman and Virgil gave each other a look as Logan began to help and Patton leaned on his shoulder a little.

Virgil looked over to see what Roman had been working on. Roman's gingerbread… tower stood precariously around one foot tall. Virgil pushed down his anxiety for Roman's project and tried out a curious face as Roman looked at him for feedback.

“Well?” Roman asked.

“It's tall,” Virgil replied. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Well obviously.”

“And leaning.”

“Oh gosh, really?” Roman stood up and moved closer to Virgil to try seeing the tower from his point of view. The tower was, indeed, leaning to the left. Virgil looked up at the prince. He really had to sit back down before Virgil got any more red in the face. Thankfully, he took a step back and placed his hands on his hips.

“Nothing that another tower can’t fix!” Roman declared triumphantly. Virgil stared in confusion.

“Another tower?”

“Of course!” Princey replied, and immediately got to work. Anxiety watched him for a few seconds before returning to his gingerbread block.

Hours passed, filled with jokes, laughter, screams, and messy icing jobs. Roman put the final touches on his tower and stood back with the rest of the sides, proud of his work.

It was glamorous and extravagant, nothing short of what others expected. His tower was, as he promised, accompanied by another tower, just smaller and somehow fixed to the side as if to show gravity who’s boss. Gravity had enough of that attitude, however, as the tower began to lean again. Anxiety and Logic stared at it hopelessly as Morality and Creativity babbled on about the different candies used and the frosting colors that were chosen. 

A crash, a gasp, a mess on the table, a scream, and two eyerolls. 

“My tower!” Princey screamed in despair. Virgil patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s alright, you dork. It was better than all of ours combined anyway. Plus, you get to eat it now… so,” Virgil took a frosting covered M&M from the roof and popped it into his mouth.

Roman stared at it for a few more seconds, mourning the loss of his majestic work of art before smudging his finger through a window and licking the frosting off of his finger. 

“Alright?” Virgil asked.

“Alright.” Roman agreed.

“Alright.” Virgil concurred.

“Alright!” Patton broke in. “Check out mine!!”

The traits walked around the table to observe Patton’s gingerbread… pile. There was a stable framework thanks to Logan’s expertise, but it was lost in an avalanche of every type of sugar they had.

“Quite ‘extra’,” Logan stated matter of factly. 

“Indeed,” Roman agreed. Patton smiled.

“You guys like it? I love it! Logan helped me, so don't forget to give him credit too! Without him, it would-”

“It would look like mine.” Virgil cut in. The traits turned the attention to several blocks of gingerbread stacked on each other with a large pile of frosting sitting on top and a single sprinkle. 

“Well, your creative choices surely are… interesting.” Roman stated. 

“Yes,” Logan agreed, “your decision to place a singular piece of candy is thought-provoking, to say the least.”

“Well, I love it! So cool! So compact!” Virgil chuckled at Morality's display of genuine compliments.

“Thanks, Poptart. Let's see what the nerd has.”

The sides went over to Logan’s board as Patton freaked out over the new nickname he received. The house was simple: four walls, and two roof pieces balanced against each other.

“Wait, where is the decoration? The flair!?” Princy asked.

“They seemed unnecessary,” Logan replied. There were a few quiet moments before:

“Unnecessary?” Patton was speechless.

“Yes, that is the word I used.” Virgil and Roman glanced nervously at each other.

“Unnecessary?” He repeated again. Logan shifted his stance to his left.

“Yes, Patton. That is what I said.” At this point, Logan finally got the cue that he was to be nervous, as Patton marched right up to him. Patton glared menacingly, before sticking out his tongue and booping Logan's nose.

“There is always room for Christmas cheer, Lolo.” 

"Of course. My mistake." Logan smiled. "What's next on your Christmas list?" Roman practically lit up.

"It's time to deck! These! Halls!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you haven't already, please leave a kudos on your way out. Thank you so much to all those who commented and left kudos last time, each one made me smile! I'll continue to update this, so please be on the lookout :)

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I hope this fic makes you at least a little happy. If it did, perhaps consider leaving a kudos to make me happy too! Thanks a ton, I'll be updating soon :)


End file.
